Little Pieces of the Big Picture
by Still A Mystery
Summary: A collection of short stories with varying points of view. Based on the 100 themes prompt. Most will deal with Brennan and Booth.
1. Drive

This will basically be short stories based on the 100 themes prompt. I forget exactly where I first saw it, but there are a few people on here who have posted them. I may not write about all of the themes but I figured it was a good place to start. I made the rating T just incase future chapters require it, but really most will only be K+. I'll note before each chapter the individual rating.

Please review if you have time- I'm kind of new at this and would love feedback- even a quick note as to whether you liked it or not would help. Thanks!

~SAM

By the way, I do not own Bones, Fox has that honor, I just borrow the characters once in a while…

Now, on with the fun!

This first story, entitled Drive, is from Brennan's point of view. It's a glimpse at how she feels about constantly being the passenger when in the car with Booth. Rated K+

**Drive**

Being a foster kid meant doing without many things that most kids take for granted. I didn't have a closet bursting with the coolest clothes or money to see the latest movie. When I turned 16 no car awaited me in the driveway. Maybe that is why when I finally shelled out the $600 for the beat up red Corsica, I didn't care that the air did not function, the passenger door stuck, and the interior smelled like smoke. It was mine and I could go where I pleased.

In fact, when I was in college, one of the things I used to love to do on a nice day was go for a drive. As the wind blew through my hair I felt a strong sense of freedom. I was finally free from the foster system; I had no one to answer to but myself. I was in control both literally and figuratively.

Now as I sat on what Booth termed the granny side and watched him navigate the open road, I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of loss. I missed having that control, being able to decide last minute to turn down a random road and see where it went. It was with this thought lingering in my head that I suddenly told Booth to take a left.

"Why, Bones? I thought you wanted to get back to the lab to look at those remains."

When I told him I just wanted to see where it would go, I thought he'd think I was crazy. Instead he just smiled as his eyebrows raised, and he pointed the car in the direction I wanted. We wandered those back roads for over an hour- him driving, me directing- with the wind blowing in my hair. It was like old times in that Corsica… only better. I wasn't alone on this ride. I had someone beside me to share conversation and laughter.

Finally pulling up to the Jeffersonian, I realized how content I actually was sitting in the passenger seat with Booth behind the wheel. As I exited the car, I heard Booth say "We should do that again sometime, Bones." I couldn't agree more.


	2. Rejection

Sully is leaving and Brennan must explain why she isn't going with him. Rated a slight T I think just to be safe. Enjoy! ~SAM

**Rejection**

"Wow. Didn't expect to see you here! You change your mind?" He smiled as he said this and immediately Brennan thought seeing him off might have been a mistake. She had no idea how to explain her decision but she had to try.

"No. I still can not come with you Sully."

"Can't or won't?"

"A little of both." This reply managed to dull his smile just a little. But she knew she had to continue. "Actually, I came to say goodbye. And thank you."

"For what?" He was confused. Was she actually thanking him for getting on a boat and leaving her?

"For asking me to join you. It was very nice and I know I should be jumping on that boat right now but—"

"You can't." His interruption caused her thoughts to scramble. She thought this was going to be easier.

"Sully, I've worked so hard to get where I am right now. Leaving for a year would be irresponsible of me. My team depends on me."

"Temperance, I think they can manage without you for a while. I know that what you do is important, but let's be honest here. You're decision is not about work. You've taken time off before and things turned out fine. There's more to it than that."

"No, Sully. There isn—"

"Yes, there is! If you don't want to admit it to me then fine. But at least admit it to yourself!"

Brennan stood there unsure what to say in response. Her mouth started to move as if to say something but no sound came out. So Sully moved closer and tried another approach.

"Look, Temperance, I just want you to be happy, okay? It's hard for me to picture myself doing what you and Booth do everyday. I need a change. Why do the same things all the time if you don't have to? I'm not someone who stays in one place long. I want to enjoy life, you know? See the world. Experience new things. I guess I just hoped that maybe you'd want that too. Or at least would want to try it for a while."

She looked up at him and tried to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"I under stand your need for change. Everything is constantly in flux and changing. But I enjoy my life the way it is. I like studying bones and catching murderers." As she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear she continued, "Before I started working with Booth I didn't understand just how much of a difference I could make. Yes, I'd been a part of identifying remains in mass graves around the world and unearthing long forgotten cultures. But now I can have an impact on people here in the present. I get the chance to sit down with a family and tell them I've found their son or daughter. I can help bring them justice while also possibly save someone else from a similar fate." She got quiet for a moment to allow her words to have more meaning. She tried to hold eye contact but found it easier to look at her feet. "Sully, Booth and I have the highest close rate in the entire district. We—"

"This has more to do with Booth than anything else doesn't it." He said this more as a statement than a question because deep down he already knew the answer. "What's going on between you guys?"

"I, nothing, it's just, it's complicated…" She stumbled over her words before taking a breath. When she continued she couldn't look at him only the ocean. She didn't want to see hurt in his eyes. "To be honest I don't know. It's hard to define what Booth and I are. I mean, we're partners but there's more to it; we're also friends. He just understands me better than most people."

"Maybe that's because you allow him to, Temperance." This caught her off guard but he continued "We may have shared a bed these past few weeks but we've shared little else. I don't know your favorite flower or movie. I don't know anything really about your past. But I have a feeling Booth does. And he didn't find all that out by snooping through files; you told him."

"Yes but I've known him for longer than a few weeks, Sully!"

"It doesn't matter. You trusted him after your first or second case together! You trusted him enough to take a risk and leave the lab to do field work. I know for a fact that you requested it, no, demanded it; that story circulated the Bureau for weeks! But you couldn't trust me enough to take a chance on _me_ and risk leaving for while _with me_."

She finally stared directly at him, her blue eyes shining, and jaw tight. "What do you want me to say? That Booth is important to me? That I value our partnership? That being away from my life here for an entire year to sail around aimlessly seems irrational? Because all of that is true." Her expression softened as his wavered. She took another cleansing breath. "I don't want to leave what possibilities await me here, Sully. That's the best answer I can give you, I'm sorry."

"Right. Yeah." He shook his head slowly in defeat. "I think I understand." Forming a complete smile was more than he could handle at this point, but he tried. "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. "You too."

After a slightly awkward hug, he climbed aboard the sailboat baring her name and turned back only once to wave a final goodbye. Noticing the man awaiting her presence in the distance, he decided to put D.C. and all that existed here behind him for good. Her rejection was one of the harder ones he'd taken in his life so far.


	3. Broken Pieces

A broken plate has Brennan remembering her past.

If you like it…or hate it, let me know. I'm curious. ~SAM

**Broken Pieces**

It was a common sound, yet one that would cause anyone to jump slightly. As the crash of broken glass echoed throughout the kitchen, Brennan could barely make out the little boy who whimpered a quiet 'Sorry, Bones.' Her mind was already in a different place, another familiar kitchen. She could smell the cigar smoke in the air and could hear the TV in the distance. The fear she had felt, when the plate slipped from her hands onto the floor, rushed back to her. It caused her heart to speed up and her throat to dry out. The pain of the large hand grabbing her arm and dragging her to the garage was fresh in her mind. She remembered the darkness washing over her as the trunk slammed shut.

She could feel tears running down her cheeks, and it was only when a small hand reached for her own that she realized she wasn't stuffed in a 4x3 box. Through the water pooling in her eyes she saw him- a blond haired boy with his father's brown eyes cautiously directed at her. He too seemed to be quite upset. "I'm sorry Bones. The plate, it just slipped. I didn't mean to," he said as his bottom lip quivered.

She turned her eyes to the plate lying broken in pieces on the floor, then back to Parker and saw his face reveal a trace of fear. She knew she never wanted to see that look fall over that precious face again. Getting down on her knees she gently held his shoulders and said softly, "It was an accident, Parker. I'm not mad. In fact, I dropped a dish before too."

"Really?" He seemed shocked.

She nodded then brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes and continued, "Come on, let's get this cleaned up so we can finish dinner before your dad gets back."

"Okay!" Parker smiled.

From that moment on, a broken dish would remind her of that smile instead of her past.


	4. Heaven

Okay, this one's a little different. Basically, Brennan's mother is looking down on her from Heaven. The italicized words represent her thoughts. Let me know what you think!

~SAM

**Heaven**

"Bones! How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying Jesus was a zombie?!"

_Oh, boy. Looks like I picked a good time to check in…_

"I never said he was Booth! I simply said—"

"Yeah, I heard what you said. Let's change the subject." Booth suggested as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Yes, that's probably wise._

"No," said Brennan crossing her arms over her chest.

_Uh, oh. My daughter definitely has my stubborn streak._

Seeing the frustration mount on Booth's face, she tried to explain. "Look, I just don't understand and I'd like you to try to explain it to me."

"Why bother? You're obviously not open-minded enough to even consider my beliefs." She tried to interrupt but he pushed on, "**because** if you were, we wouldn't be having this same argument over and over!"

"I just want to comprehend something that's important to you. If I'm helping you with your balance sheet, in order for you to get into Heaven, I'd like to know exactly what Heaven is."

"Well, it's not something that I can prove exists, Bones!" He yelled.

_She is officially driving him nuts. God love him._

"Booth," she said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. As he looked up at her face he saw tears welling in her eyes. His anger quickly dissipated. She really did just want to understand what Heaven was all about and why he needed to try to get there in the end.

_I know sweetie, if you could show her a picture you would. Me too. I was so much like her, only believing in what I could touch and see. I didn't believe in Heaven until I got to the gate. _

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with his finger, like he'd done many times before. "Bones, I wish I could explain it to you but, honestly, I don't know exactly what Heaven looks like. Heck, I don't know if it really does exist. But have to have hope. When this life ends I'd like to think that there's something to look forward to, something better out there, you know? A place where pain doesn't exist, where families reunite, and where everyone is at peace sounds pretty good after being here surrounded by pain, and suffering, and death. Don't you think?"

_**I**__ think that's a pretty good description… I'm here and I can't even begin to describe it. _

She was silent for while trying to picture this place Booth held in such high regard. Finally she spoke, "do you think my mom's there—in Heaven, I mean?"

_Oh, honey._

"You really want to know what I think?" She nodded sincerely. "I think your mom is up there watching over you, Bones. She's looking down and seeing what an amazing woman you turned out to be. I'm sure she's very proud of you."

_Please listen to him Temperance. For once, just believe him. _

She buried her face in his chest and whispered a "thank you."

"Anytime, Bones. Anytime."

_And I can see that he means it. That's a good man right there. He'll bicker with her about anything and everything, but at the end of the day they stand united. They may never agree on the idea of religion, or any other number of topics, but they respect each other. Reminds me a little of me and Max. Well, what we once had anyway. Speaking of Max, I should go see what he's up to, hopefully nothing illegal again. I swear if I see him as much as steal a piece of gum, I will find a way to communicate beyond the grave…_


	5. Waiting Out The Test

Brennan tries to come to terms with what the future may hold… There are spoilers for the last two episodes of season 4 if you haven't already seen them. For many reasons these episodes bugged me and this story wouldn't leave me alone. It's nothing ground breaking, just Brennan's thoughts. I can't bring myself to write beyond that final question… hopefully Hart Hanson and his team come up with something good. Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy and review. ~SAM

**Waiting out the Test**

Booth once told me that sometimes when bad things happen he tries to see them as a test- a test of faith. He believes that these tests can reinforce his religion and serve to make him a better, stronger person. When he first told me this I scoffed at the idea. Things just happen; they are neither predetermined nor controlled by a higher being. Then Booth found out he had a brain tumor and needed surgery… another test of faith.

While watching the doctors carefully extract the mass, I tried to remain calm. These doctors were some of the best in their field, no reason to worry. But worry is exactly what I did. I knew that any surgery involving the brain was dangerous. I knew there were risks involved. But I didn't know Booth would be allergic to the Anesthesia. I didn't know his heart would have to be shocked back to life.

I think waiting for him to wake up was just as bad as watching the chaos in the operating room and not being able to do anything to help. Four days may not seem like a long time, but it is if all you're doing is waiting. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I needed to be there when he woke up. So I stayed. It gave me time to think. I thought about our partnership and how much it evolved. I thought about Parker and my family. I also had time to examine the way I felt about myself, my life, and, most importantly, Booth.

I have known for a few years now that Booth is important to me. I don't break the law or enlist the help of my criminal father for just anyone, but I did for him. He may challenge me and frustrate me, but in the end I think we bring out the best in each other. We complement each other as Sweets once said.

Although I really do hate psychology, I have this feeling, a gut feeling as Booth would say, that my mission to have Booth's baby had very little to do with a baby and everything to do with Booth. It's almost like I needed a piece of him with me all the time. So yes, I care very deeply about him… which is why I actually thought about praying to Booth's God for him. But, ultimately, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know the first thing about God or how to go about communicating with Him. Would it even work since I don't really believe in His existence? I wasn't so sure.

Therefore I did the one thing that I _could_ do in that small hospital room, I wrote. I took all the thoughts swirling in my head regarding relationships, heartbreak, murder, death, mystery, crime fighting, partnerships, love, and so on, and I created a story. A story whose characters, I will admit, resembled people I knew. On some level it was comforting. That's the great thing about a story – as the writer, I had control over what was happening.

When he finally woke up I was so happy. But three little words nearly had me in tears… "Who are you?" It's hard to describe the feeling I had at that moment. I guess you could say that it felt like the world had stopped, but maybe that was because I was holding my breath. This was not a story and I was not in control. I didn't know how to respond. What would _you_ do or say if the one person who knew you better than anyone suddenly couldn't even remember your name? I did the only thing that came to mind—I took a deep breath and looked at the situation like a test, one that I was determined to pass.


	6. Under the Rain

I've been busy. Lame excuse for not updating, but it's true.

This one is basically Brennan reminiscing on the day she leaves the Jeffersonian. (The actual time frame is kind of left up to your imagination.)

I thought this would be fitting for the final story and I was going to save it, but… who knows if I will ever churn out the 99 other stories. Sooo, since I like how it turned out, I decided to put it up early. Ok, really early.

Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts. And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!! It means a lot. ~SAM

**Under the Rain**

Today, I am leaving the Jeffersonian. I never thought this time would come, figuratively speaking of course. Things have definitely changed over the years- new equipment, new paint colors, new staff members. I'm not sure if there was really one event that set it all into motion… maybe the day I decided I wanted to be more involved in the field. Booth would say it was the day we met, but I don't think that's very accurate. No matter, things have changed and they continue to.

Angela and Hodgins left about five years ago. They decided that traveling the world offered more time to spend with their three kids. According to Hodgins there's nothing like learning about history in person. The lab was never quite the same without them. We actually needed to hire three people to replace them! Brandon, or Brando as he prefers to be called, is our entomologist now. A young man named Adam works with the 'Angelator' and other computer programs, while Shelly, an art student, does the facial reconstructions and suspect drawings.

Dr. Saroyan moved back to New York two years after Angela and Jack left. Her father fell ill and, being the more responsible one between her and her sister, she decided to take care of him. I hear that he no longer mentions the fact that she is still single.

Cam's departure meant someone needed to take her place as department chair. I was given the honor. Booth thought it was fitting and said something about going full circle. I don't know what he was referring to though.

Wendell has really excelled in and out of the lab. When I took over for Cam, he started going along with Booth to crime scenes and interviews. It turns out he has the skills to scientifically formulate hypothesis _and_ communicate well with people. Booth says he's a hybrid, part human and part squint.

Dr. Sweets finally got his book, the one mainly about me and Booth, published. He's off doing research for the next one in hopes that it will be complete and in stores before he dies. I think he was exaggerating when he told us this as he seems to be in good health.

As for Booth, like me, he is also leaving in a few short days. We aren't calling it a retirement though. He said the word retirement makes him feel old… so it's more of a sabbatical. Apparently Cullen is hoping Booth will return and take over _his_ job so _he_ can retire.

Just thinking about this makes me look back at our ever changing relationship. It's funny to remember that there was a time in the beginning where I really didn't like Booth. He was cocky and stubborn. Wait, actually, he still is… I guess I've just grown used to him. We've evolved from barely colleagues to trusted partners, and from friends to lovers. Crossing that invisible line was difficult, but getting to the point where we vowed to be together 'til death do us part was harder, at least for me. But we made it, we're still going strong. Booth's excited; he's been planning this huge vacation, that we're about to take, for years. All I know is that I'm finally ready to sail around the Caribbean and there's no one else I'd rather be doing it with.

Stepping outside the Jeffersonian doors for the final time, I notice that it's raining. It seems quite fitting for rain to be falling at this moment. It's been said that rain cleanses the world and allows things to begin anew. I'm happy to walk under the rain and into my new life.


End file.
